


Fulmini

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove, già da bambino, Gennaro vuole stare vicino ad Alessio, e utilizza la paura dei fulmini come scusa.





	Fulmini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/gifts).



> Lo sviluppo di un prompt che mi aveva dato Regina.

Gennaro Raia non è un bambino che fa facilmente amicizia, gli altri bambini non gli piacciono. Per la maggior parte del tempo, all'asilo, sta da solo o a giocare alla "pizzeria" con la sua maestra preferita, quella che lo asseconda e che in lui non ci trova niente di sbagliato. Non tutto, almeno.

Certo, non la ascolta, non vuole fare quello che fanno gli altri bambini, proprio non se ne parla di mangiare e lancia tutto in giro, e ogni giorno lei torna a casa stremata.

Forse sono quegli occhioni blu, il ciuffo biondo che adora sistemare, o forse sono quei sorrisetti furbi e scaltri, la sua parlantina - perchè lui non è socievole ma parla tanto, eh - e i suoi termini ricercati, da adulto, ma quella maestra proprio non riesce a vedere in lui tutto quel male che invece gli altri vedono.

Un giorno però Gennaro Raia non c'è a ricreazione, Gennaro Raia non vuole giocare con lei. E per carità, lei ne è anche felice perché quel bimbo testardo è veramente insopportabile, se pur adorabile, ma questo si ripete per uno, due, tre giorni, e decide di andare a controllare dietro al cortile.

Quando li vede sorride, un po' perchè ormai è fatta, se l'è scollato di dosso e sarà più tranquilla, un po' perchè finalmente si è fatto un amico, e sarà felice anche lui.

Gennaro Raia sta giocando con Alessio Iodice, il bimbo bruno e un po' cicciottelo velocissimo a correre della sua classe, accucciati a terra. Da soli - e quando qualcuno prova ad aggregarsi lo cacciano - hanno creato il loro... Non si sa bene cosa.

«É un giardino!» esclama Alessio, appena la vede, e Gennaro alza gli occhi dal buchetto nella terra che sta facendo e le sorride contento.

«Guarda!» dice saltando in piedi e afferrandole la mano. «Qui ci sono i fiori, sono caduti da quell'albero, e un po' li abbiamo portati io ed _Alex_ dai nostri giardini.» e indica tutto soddisfatto una parte del cortile piena di fiori secchi e non. «Questi sono gli alberi.» e si riferisce a dei rametti piantati in un angolo. «Quelli i frutti e le verdure che abbiamo raccolto.» e sono un mucchio di quei semi verdi che cadono dagli alberi del cortile.

«L'avete fatto tu e _Alex_? Da soli?» chiede sorpresa.

«Sì!» esclama Alessio emozionato, «Io e _Genn_ da soli. Ti piace?».

Da quel giorno la maestra diventa la preferita di entrambi, ma solo tra le maestre. Adesso sono loro, _Genn_ e _Alex_ , ad essere i loro preferiti.

Diventano proprio inseparabili. 

La mamma di Gennaro quasi non ci crede quando suo figlio a casa non ci vuole tornare, lui che ogni volta che la vedeva le correva in contro felice come non mai di andarsene dall'asilo. 

E quasi quasi scoppia anche a piangere. Gennaro scoppia sempre a piangere, quando vuole attenzioni o anche solo perchè è esageratamente sensibile, ma questa volta no, questa volta la mamma lo vede - ha imparato a capirlo, ormai - che è diverso. Lo vede che quell'Alex è importante, che quelle lacrime non sono tanto per fare i capricci, questa volta Gennaro ha dormito tutta la notte, non è nervoso, questa volta Gennaro ha un buon motivo per piangere, disperarsi e imbarazzarla di fronte a tutti gli altri genitori. Questa volta quasi quasi nemmeno si vergogna, è solo contenta.

***

Adesso è Alessio a piangere. Lui alle elementari non ci vuole andare.

Uno dei suoi fratelli maggiori, Nando, gli ha detto che dovrà fare i compiti e studiare, e lui non vuole. Lui vuole giocare con Gennaro, e Nando gli ha detto che non giocherà più così tanto come una volta. 

Allora adesso piange. Piange e si aggrappa al suo papà e alla sua mamma, ed è fermamente sicuro, dentro di sé, che mai e poi mai cederà e andrà a scuola.

Poi però arriva una maestra grassottella e con i capelli bianchi che gli ricorda tanto sua nonna che lo prende per mano e gli dice che va tutto bene, e Alessio smette un pochino di piangere.

La maestra lo porta dentro, nella sua nuova classe, insieme a tutti gli altri bimbi impauriti, e Alessio si sentire proprio importante ad essere l'unico che ha avuto l'onore di entrare con la maestra, e allora va tutto un po' meglio.

Alessio ritorna in panico, però, quando dicono di scegliersi un posto, e i banchi sono divisi a coppie. 

E si ricorda di Gennaro.

«No no no maestra, dov'è Genn? Io non posso stare senza di lui, non lo avranno mica messo con l'altra classe, vero?» e si sente tremendamente in colpa per non aver pensato a lui. E adesso? Se Gennaro non è con lui? Se magari gli altri bambini glielo rubano e non vorrà più giocare con lui?

«Alè!» sente gridare dal mezzo alla classe, poi Gennaro corre verso di lui alla cattedra. «Sbrigati, che ci prendono il posto sennò!»

Lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina con lui, sul secondo banco della fila a sinistra, vicino alla finestra, dove ha sparpagliato qualche quaderno per occupare il posto.

«Quelli davanti erano già finiti. Dovevi correre tu per scegliere il banco, avresti preso il primo sicuramente.» gli dice spostando le cose per fargli spazio.

«Gennà, ma tu... Quando sei arrivato?» chiede ancora disorientato, con la bocca un po' aperta a mostrare le punte dei dentini da latte staccati.

«Quando sei arrivato tu, solo che non mi guardavi neanche. Guarda che ho già chiesto ai miei genitori, e mi hanno detto che non è vero che i grandi ti mangiano se fai il cattivo, non devi avere paura.» gli spiega con fare sicuro e convinto, sorridendo.

«Ah.» gli dice Alessio, cercando di assecondarlo, e non di fargli capire che lui semplicemente voleva stare a casa con la mamma e il papà. E con lui.

E alla fine questa scuola elementare non sembra così male. 

Quella maestra dice a tutti che insegna matematica, e Alessio si scopre anche tanto bravo, con i problemi e i calcoli. A Gennaro invece piace l'italiano, gli piace scrivere i testi e scrive giuste quasi tutte le parole, nei dettati, e si aiutano a vicenda.

***

Adesso sono cresciuti, sono in terza, ormai. Sta anche quasi finendo l'anno e hanno già nove anni, sono grandi. Sono grandi e hanno convinto le loro mamme a far dormire Gennaro a casa di Alessio, con l'accordo, però, di finire tutti i compiti per lunedì, prima.

Sono tutti elettrizzati, aiutano la mamma di Alex a preparare i biscotti, mangiano la pizza _da soli_ come i grandi - i genitori di Alessio li hanno mandati in un'altra stanza - e guardano un film con tanto di popcorn.

Chiacchierano e ridono fino a sera tardi, ma quando la mamma di Alessio entra in camera loro e dice che è ora di dormire, a Gennaro prende il panico. 

Appena spengono la luce e viene costretto a stendersi sul materasso a terra accanto al lettino di Alex, lui comincia a vedere che nella stanza di Alessio non sono soli, lui vede facce, braccia, mani che, lo sente benissimo, vogliono prenderli entrambi, ma per prima lui.

E non è sicuramente la sua immaginazione, perché la vede la luce che entra di scatto dalla finestra e i rombi che ne susseguono poco dopo. Allora si fa forza e si alza di scatto.

«Alè, Alè!» lo chiama scuotendolo, rischiando grosso perché quelle ombre potrebbero arrabbiarsi con lui.

«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiede strofinandosi un occhio, assonnato.

«Voglio andare a casa, da te ci sono i mostri!» sussurra guardandosi in giro, per assicurarsi che nessuno lo colga di sorpresa.

«Non è vero!» scatta allora, perché quella doveva essere la loro serata da grandi, non può mandare tutto all'aria, adesso.

«Una volta mi hai detto che ne avevi visto uno!»

«La mamma ha detto che era solo un riflesso.» spiega.

«Il riflesso del mostro, allora.» e forse Gennaro ha ragione, forse la mamma voleva solo tranquillizzarlo, e anche Alessio comincia ad avere un po' di paura. 

«Vuoi venire nel mio letto? Così ti proteggo dal mostro.» si inventa.

«E se mi prende mentre sto arrivando?» 

«Ti tengo la mano.» e allunga un braccio in direzione del materasso di Genn. Lui lo afferra e si lascia trascinare accanto ad Alessio.

«Alè, ho sentito un rumore.» sussurra stringendosi a lui.

«Un rumore come?» e anche lui se lo avvicina un pochino di più.

«Come quando vai a sbattere da qualche parte.»

«Forse eri tu, o i fulmini. Fuori c'è il temporale, no?» cerca di tranquillizzarlo. E di calmare anche se stesso.

«O forse era il mostro.»

«Smettila! Mi fai paura!» dice stringendolo un po', ma nota che qualcosa ha accompagnato le sue parole, un rimbombo che viene da fuori. «Gennà, ho sentito anch'io adesso! Cosa facciamo? E se ci mangia?» chiede agitato.

«Fai finta di dormire, forse così non si arrabbia. E forse se ci vede così pensa che siano troppo buoni e teneri.»

Teneri da mangiare, pensa Alessio, ma è meglio tenerlo per se, dirlo ad alta voce significherebbe aumentare la paura di entrambi. 

«Va bene, proviamo.» e ce la mettono tutta per sembrare credibili. L'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, ogni tanto stringendosi un pochino più forte per un attacco improvviso di paura. Si sono calati talmente tanto nei personaggi che si sono addormentati così, insieme.

La mattina dopo Alessio si sveglia tutto sudato, e ha caldissimo. Gennaro è ancora appiccicato a lui, lo stringe con forza e dorme beatamente, sbavando anche un po'. Però lo lascia lì.

E Alessio diventa un eroe. 

Dopo l'accaduto Gennaro non esita a raccontare a tutti – a casa e a scuola – quanto sia forte e coraggioso il suo Alessio, che l'ha protetto dai fulmini – "mostri" è troppo da bambini piccoli –, che stavano per entrare dalla finestra, anche. E tutti lo guardano stupiti e si congratulano con lui.

***

È un periodo in cui piove molto nella loro città, questo, e Gennaro ha paura. Ha paura di tutti quei fulmini che vengono giù dal cielo come per attaccarlo, sopratutto la notte – perché ormai l'ha detto così tante volte che se ne è convinto da solo, che sono i fulmini e non i mostri a fargli paura.

E la sua mamma ci prova con tutta se stessa a tranquillizzarlo, quando deve dormire, ma finisce sempre che lo ritrova a piangere dalla paura. Allora lo prende in braccio e lo porta nel lettone insieme al papà, ma neanche così riesce a calmarlo, e passano tutti una notte quasi insonne – perché alla fine Genn cede sempre, e si addormenta tremando.

Un giorno a scuola, però, Gennaro e Alessio devono finire un compito e escono un po' in ritardo, e i loro genitori parlano tra di loro.

La mamma di Genn racconta a quella di Alex la storia dei fulmini, che Gennaro _voleva Alessio_ , nessun altro. E allora l'altra le dice che Genn è il benvenuto quando vuole, che non le dà fastidio.

La mamma di Gennaro non le dà tanto retta, perché è sicura che causerebbe disturbo, però quando una sera il temporale scoppia di nuovo, è Alessio a chiamarli.

«Come sta Genn? Non vuole venire a dormire da noi?» chiede la sua vocetta piccola piccola al papà di Gennaro, e da lì piano piano il biondino va da lui sempre più spesso, fino a farla diventare un'abitudine ogni volta che piove.

***

La tranquillità tra di loro, però, dura solo qualche mese, giusto il tempo dell'estate. Quando ricomincia la scuola litigano.

«Hai copiato!» gli grida Alessio in faccia, con le lacrime agli occhi, stringendo in un pugno il compito di matematica, in cui campeggia un _gigantesco_ "5" rosso, con tanto di faccina triste accanto. La maestra l'aveva dato ad entrambi perchè li aveva sorpresi a parlare durante la verifica.

«Ma non potevo prendere un brutto voto, la mamma aveva detto che non mi avrebbe portato alle giostre, altrimenti!» protesta. 

Il biondino ci teneva davvero tanto, ad andarci con Alessio. Lui ci era già stato con gli zii, aveva superato la paura del "bruco-mela" insieme al suo cugino grande, e avrebbe potuto dimostrare al moro che anche lui poteva essere forte. E poi voleva prendere lo zucchero filato colorato.

«Beh, invece lo hai preso, e adesso non ci posso andare neanche io!» grida Alex, prima che la maestra lo prenda per un braccio e lo trascini accanto a lei davanti alla fila per uscire dalla classe.

Gennaro invece rimane infondo. Dà la mano a quella bambina, Lara, a cui piace tanto per via dei suoi occhioni blu, che arrossisce e gliela stringe forte. Lei è tutta elettrizzata e le tremano le gambe, lui invece non la considera nemmeno. Si mette in punta di piedi e allunga il collo per guardare Alessio che viene consolato da Davide, quel bimbo bravo in tutto che piace a tutti, tutti tranne a Genn, da adesso.

Il biondino ci prova, ad andare da lui, quando sono usciti da scuola, ma Alessio corre subito dal papà e lo abbraccia forte.

A Gennaro non piacciono i grandi, gli fanno paura, anche se il papà di Alex è sempre gentile con lui. Allora rimane fermo, sperando che sia l'altro a venire da lui, ma Alessio si gira solamente, lo guarda male e poi se ne va.

***

Per tutti i tre giorni successivi non si sono neanche parlati. Alessio è arrabbiato per il voto, e non capisce perché adesso lo sia anche Gennaro. Si è scelto proprio un amico strano.

Quando aveva detto tutto alla mamma - piangendo -, lei gli aveva detto che non importava del voto, che avrebbe convito i genitori di Genn ad andare con loro alle giostre e Alex aveva smesso di piangere. 

Però mica poteva accettare, era ancora arrabbiato con Gennaro, e allora niente. È già giovedì ma ancora è convinto di non potergli concedere il suo perdono.

Però al pomeriggio si annoia, si sente solo perché Davide ha tanti altri amici e poi non gli è nemmeno così tanto simpatico. Davide è troppo banale e noioso, Genn era molto più strano e particolare di lui. A lui Gennaro piace di più. Forse un pochino gli manca anche. Ma poco poco, eh.

Una sera ci sono i fulmini, ma Genn non arriva. Allora Alex chiede alla mamma se può andare da lui, chiama quella di Gennaro e capita in camera sua senza che lui sappia niente.

Genn non gli dice niente su quello che è successo, gli sorride e comincia a parlargli come se nulla fosse successo. Gli racconta di quanto noiosa sia Lara, e anche Tommaso, quello che ha lo zaino di spiderman come lui. 

E poi, quando sono già quasi le dieci, la mamma arriva in camera arrabbiata e dice loro di dormire, che domani hanno scuola.

Allora Genn si rannicchia tra le braccia del suo amico e gli dà anche un bacio sulla guancia, perché gli vuole tanto bene e gli era mancato da morire. Però questo lo tiene per sé.

***

Adesso sono davvero grandi, sono in seconda media e grazie a qualche richiesta da parte dei loro genitori sono di nuovo in classe insieme, solo che li hanno cambiati di banco perché parlano troppo. Alessio è vicino a Francesca e Gennaro vicino a Tommaso. Non si trovano male, ma starebbero meglio tra di loro.

L'abitudine di Gennaro ad andare da lui quando c'erano i fulmini non è scomparsa, solo che i fulmini sono diventati altri. 

Va da lui quando c'è il temporale fuori, certo, ma anche quando il temporale è dentro di lui. E ultimamente capita spesso.

Gennaro si perde nelle cose più semplici, anche per versare un bicchiere d'acqua corruccia le sopracciglia concentrato, per fare una domanda a scuola, o quando deve scegliere cosa mangiare quando vanno in pizzeria, e alla fine prende sempre la stessa patatosa e una Coca-Cola.

Però quando va da Alessio è tutto un po' meno sfuocato, ci vede meglio, Alex pulisce i suoi occhi come se nulla fosse, ed è tutto molto meno appannato. 

Glielo ha detto, una volta. 

«Alè, tu sei i miei occhiali.» e Alessio l'aveva anche presa male, perché a lui, Genn con gli occhiali, non piaceva proprio, ma poi gli ha spiegato e si sono chiariti. E un po' è stato anche contento. Un pochino tanto, senza sapersi spiegare perché.

***

Oggi pomeriggio Alex dovrebbe andare da Genn ad aiutarlo con i compiti, perché al biondo la scuola non piace più come prima, nemmeno l'italiano. Alessio invece è ancora bravo, soprattutto in matematica e scienze, dove Gennaro va peggio.

Dovrebbe essere già qui a spiegargli le frazioni, da due ore ormai, e Alex non ha mai fatto tardi. Non così tanto, almeno.

Allora forse si sono capiti male, forse Alessio aveva capito diversamente e adesso lo sta aspettando a casa sua. 

Però ai messaggi non risponde. Lo chiama anche a casa ma non risponde nessuno nemmeno là, e non accede dalle due di pomeriggio, ormai.

E se gli fosse successo qualcosa?

Gennaro non ci pensa due volte. Prende il suo zaino e va, si lancia per le stradine della sua città correndo da lui. E lui non corre mai.

Al campanello non risponde nessuno, però lui ci prova lo stesso. Lo continua a chiamare. Lui, i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli. A voce, al telefono e bussando. Ma niente.

Però è pur sempre il suo migliore amico, e sa dove tiene le chiavi di riserva. 

Fa il giro della casa e conta il quarto sasso a destra del pino più alto del giardino, lo alza, prende la chiave ed entra.

All'inizio non vede nessuno, ma un segno di vita lo sente, nella sua camera, e ci va.

Ci trova Alessio, in silenzio, rannicchiato in un angolino sotto la scrivania con la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia, strette al petto, e le guance rigate di lacrime.

Alza piano piano il capo, e, quando vede Gennaro, lui l'ha già affiancato e lo sta abbracciando.

«Francesca mi ha chiesto di stare insieme.» mormora stendendo le gambe e appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Genn, che lo ascolta in silenzio accarezzandogli i capelli. 

C'è sempre stata quell'armonia, tra di loro. Quella libertà di palare, di guardarsi e di comportarsi con naturalezza senza imbarazzo, anche se sanno di essere strani e che i loro gesti a volte non sono così normali. Almeno agli occhi degli altri.

«Ti ricordi a lezione sulla sessualità, Gennà?» gli chiede strofinando la testa tra le sue mani e il suo collo. «Ci hanno detto che quando ci innamoriamo di una persona lo sentiamo e non abbiamo dubbi. Ecco, io i dubbi non li ho mai avuti, non mi piace nessuna ragazza e basta.» e per un attimo, sul "io i dubbi non li ho mai avuti" a Gennaro è mancato un battito, e si è agitato, come se fosse geloso. Lui Alessio con qualcun altro non ce lo vede. Non lo vuole vedere.

«Nemmeno io.» sussurra piano, poggiando la testa su quella dell'altro.

«Allora a Francesca ho detto di no, che non mi piace, e lei si è arrabbiata. Tutto il suo gruppo di amici ha cominciato a prendermi in giro. Mi dicono che sono strano, diverso, e che è meglio starmi alla larga perché potrei contagiarli.» mormora, mentre una lacrima ricomincia a scendere.

«Dai Alè, non piangere. Quelli sono tutti degli stronzi, non puoi stare male per colpa loro.» gli dice stringendolo un po' di più.

«Sei l'unico che non è uno stronzo.» e accenna un sorriso.

«È un complimento?» chiede alzando un sopracciglio.

«Alla pari del tuo "sei i miei occhiali".» e questa volta sorride davvero. 

Non è proprio quello che gli ha detto, perché è quello che gli direbbe chiunque, ma la sua vicinanza lo tranquillizza, e forse scopre che anche lui può "avere i fulmini", come l'aveva chiamato Genn.

E Gennaro resta a dormire da lui. Prende in prestito i suoi vestiti e ora è lui ad abbracciarlo, e anche questa volta gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, però adesso glielo dice.

«Ti voglio bene Alè, mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo.» e poco importa se sta dormendo.

Che poi Alessio sta solo facendo finta, di dormire, ma questo Gennaro non lo sa.

***

A quattordici anni, in terza media, a due mesi di distanza dagli esami, la preside comunica a tutte le classi dell'ultimo anno che la gita a Roma di tre giorni è confermata.

E loro si divertono, si divertono da morire e non vorrebbero quasi più tornare, a casa.

Ovviamente sono in camera insieme, insieme ad un'altra coppia di amici di un'altra classe che ancora non conoscono.

Ci sono due letti matrimoniali e gli altri due ragazzi non dormono appiccicati come loro, loro hanno diviso il letto e ognuno sta dalla sua parte, ma non li giudicano. E allora fanno amicizia.

Tutto il tempo libero, e non, lo passano insieme loro quattro.

Ad Alessio piacciono, quei due ragazzi, sono simpatici e gli hanno fatto venire male alle mascelle dal ridere più volte, però gli dà fastidio vedere quello alto insieme a Genn. E anche quello più basso. 

Lo fanno sempre sorridere e Gennaro sta bene con loro. 

E se stesse meglio con loro che con lui? Se glielo portassero via?

Però alla sera Genn sta sempre da lui. Di sera dice agli altri che è stanco e non vuole parlare, e invece si rannicchia tra le braccia di Alex e sussurrando si mette a chiacchierare con lui. E sorride. Ogni volta gli sorride e pretende che gli vengano fatte le coccole, anche se i fulmini non ci sono né dentro né fuori di lui. 

Forse riconosce i fulmini dentro ad Alessio.

O forse vuole solo Alessio.

***

Alle superiori si fanno nuovi amici, visto che Alex frequenta lo scientifico e Gennaro il sociale – che sceglie più che altro perché non sa che fare, ed è la scuola che i suoi professori gli hanno consigliato.

Il sociale però è pieno di ragazze, lui si fa più amiche che amici, e alcune lo vedono come qualcosa di più.

Lui ancora non l'ha capito bene, cos'è l'amore. Ha un sacco di dubbi in testa ed è anche un po' preoccupato. 

Nicole però gli piace, con i suoi capelli biondi, gli occhi scuri e il sorriso perfetto. È simpatica, spontanea e socievole, gli sembra quasi perfetta. Gli piace, ma non è innamorato di lei, e tanto meno la ama. Però adesso ha diciotto anni, e i suoi amici l'hanno già avuta, una ragazza – tutti tranne Alex –, e allora lo fa. Le dice di sì all'appuntamento al parco e anche a tutti gli altri, e alla fine si fidanzano.

Ovviamente la presenta ad Alessio, e per quanto possa essere sembrato gentile e carino con lei, non gli piace. 

È stata lei che ha limitato il suo tempo con Genn negli ultimi tempi, è stata lei ad alimentare i fulmini del biondo, e per quanto Alex _ami_ passare le notti con lui, il fatto che gli parli di lei non gli va giù. 

Ed è geloso, sì.

***

Nicole non gli piace ma Alessio a Gennaro non lo dice. Si limita a stringerlo di meno, la prima notte con i fulmini che arriva. E Genn se ne accorge, perché ha di nuovo paura.

Ha di nuovo paura dei fulmini alla sua età, e ad Alex non importa di sicuro, non lo giudica mai, ma questa volta non lo stringe come al solito. 

Allora lo fa lui. Gennaro si spalma su di lui e lo stringe forte forte, ma non gli basta, perché Alessio non ricambia.

«Alè, perché non mi abbracci?» gli chiede allora, con tutta l'ingenuità del mondo nel suo tono di voce. 

Alessio lo ignora e rimane in silenzio per un po', poi molla completamente la presa su di lui e rimane solamente con un braccio sotto alla sua testa.

«Gennà, tu ami Nicole?» mormora guardando il soffitto.

«Mi piace.»

«Ma la ami?» chiede di nuovo, accarezzandogli un braccio.

Gennaro si gira e finisce con il proprio petto contro quello di Alex, appoggia la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, e prende un bel respiro – un po' anche perché il profumo di Alessio gli piace da morire.

«No Alè, non ho mai amato nessuna ragazza.» confessa, e Alessio non dice niente, e torna a stringerlo forte.

***

Non è passato troppo tempo quando Gennaro decide di lasciare Nicole, e lei non la prende nemmeno troppo male, lo capisce.

Però Alex no. Inizia a farsi un sacco di problemi mentali, dopo la felicità iniziale. Questa volta non lascia perdere, e cerca di capire il motivo di questa felicità improvvisa ogni volta che lui e Genn hanno occasione di stare insieme. Ed è giunto ad una conclusione.

E non ha dubbi, questa volta. Solo che a dirlo ad alta voce si vergogna.

***

Ora sono di nuovo insieme, a casa di Gennaro perché sta solamente piovigginando, ma Alessio lo voleva vedere ed è andato da lui con quella scusa. Il petto di Alex preme contro la schiena del biondo e lo abbraccia da dietro - anche perchè il letto di Genn è davvero piccolo -, e sono in silenzio.

Alessio sta pensando. Pensa a tutto: a Gennaro, a se stesso, a loro due insieme, alle ragazze, ai ragazzi, ai loro amici, alla loro situazione e alla posizione in cui sono, che è tutt'altro che amichevole.

Anche Genn pensa, lui però pensa solo ad Alex. Si chiede perchè sia così strano e tormentato, nell'ultimo periodo, cerca una risposta e all'inizio non la trova. Eppure lui è lì, eh, lui è lì con lui e non ha mai smesso di esserci, in questi giorni. C'è stato, e forse anche troppo - non che a Gennaro spiacesse. Eppure c'è qualcosa di diverso in lui, è un po' più perso, si ferma a pensare e a volte è assente.

E se fosse innamorato?

Se avesse trovato qualcuna? Se la sua attenzione si fosse spostata a qualcun altro? Se non gli desse più corda? Se lo lasciasse? Genn come farebbe?

Sarebbe crudele, Alessio. Gennaro invece non lo farebbe mai, lui non lo trascurerebbe mai e... _Oh_. Forse l'ha fatto.

Alex si sistema un po' meglio dietro di lui e gli lascia un bacio di qualche secondo dietro al collo, appena sotto ai capelli, e come al solito a Gennaro non dispiace. Sorride e ne vorrebbe un altro, vorrebbe altre coccole e _oh_.

Alessio vorrebbe parlargli dei suoi dubbi e di tutto quanto, di tutti i fulmini che ci sono adesso nella sua testa, e sta cercando di trovare qualcosa di innocuo di cui parlare. Quando lo trova glielo butta così, senza tante cerimonie.

«Gennà, ma quindi io sono l'unico sfigato che non ha mai avuto una ragazza e che non ha mai dato un bacio?» gli chiede avvicinando la testa un po' di più alla sua nuca, e questo gesto che qualche mese prima era così semplice e innocente, adesso gli sembra il più peccaminoso e sporco. Però gli esce naturale, ormai, dopo anni e anni, e non ci può fare niente.

Alessio si è perso di nuovo a pensare, però è sicuro che Gennaro non gli abbia ancora risposto quando si ritrova a faccia a faccia con lui, dopo che il biondo ha girato la testa.

E sta anche per dirgli qualcosa, però Genn allunga il collo e gli bacia le labbra.

Le preme contro le sue perchè in realtà lui un bacio vero, con tanto di lingua, morsi, o anche solo con la bocca aperta, non l'ha mai dato, e non sa come si faccia.

Però è bello. Bellissimo.

Poi si gira verso di lui, con la faccia poco distante dalla sua.

«Hai dei dubbi su di me, Alè?» gli chiede, arrossendo forse per la prima volta davanti a lui, perchè si sente un pochino egocentrico ad essere così deciso. E se stesse sbagliando?

«No.» risponde soltanto, così disorientato da non saper aggiungere altro.

Poi si ricorda che è solo Genn. Certo, non è del tutto giusto dire che è _solo_ Genn, perchè lui non è sicuramente una persona da poco, ma lo conosce da una vita, e tra di loro c'è sempre stata quella spontaneità speciale, e non dovrebbe essere teso o non sapere cosa fare.

«Nemmeno io.» sussurra, e proprio non ce la fa a trattenere un sorriso, e si sente un po' uno stupido a non riuscirci, ma chi se ne importa? È Alex, quello.

Quella notte il temporale c'è, sì, però se ne accorgono solo il giorno dopo, quando è tutto bagnato.

Loro erano impegnati in altre cose per rendersene conto.

***

Il bimbo che hanno adottato si chiama Giovanni. Poteva essere riservato, espansivo, furbo, sensibile, intelligente, empatico, però no. Giovanni da loro non ha ereditato niente - «Per forza Gennà, non l'abbiamo mica partorito noi.» gli ricorda sempre Alessio, ma lui lo zittisce ogni volta.

No, Giovanni invece è timido, arrossisce per ogni cosa ed è goffo. Ma poi guai a diventare suo amico perchè allora tira fuori tutta la sua grinta, che è davvero tanta.

Alessio dice che è completamente differente da loro, ma Gennaro nel moro la grinta la vede, in _certi_ momenti. E vorrebbe ricordarglielo, solo che davanti al bambino non è del tutto adatto.

***

Il primo giorno di asilo Genn ed Alex si sentono un po' crudeli a lasciarlo andare.

Lui non ha pianto, però lo vedono benissimo il panico nei suoi occhi mentre si allontana insieme agli altri bimbi, hanno sviluppato una certa empatia con lui nell'anno in cui sono stati insieme, e si sentono in colpa.

«Beh ma che ne sai tu? Magari lì ci trova la futura madre dei suoi figli. O il padre.» dice Gennaro, forse più per calmare se stesso che Alessio, che se lo stringe accanto per qualche secondo e poi lo trascina via, perchè nel vedere il loro figlio così senza poterci fare nulla potrebbe letteralmente scoppiare a piangere. Chi? Non gli è ancora chiaro. Forse entrambi.

***

Però quando vanno a prendere Giovanni al pomeriggio lui sta bene, non è scosso più di tanto, non vede la scuola come qualcosa di negativo. Ma corre comunque tra le loro braccia, impaziente di tornare a casa.

E non la smette di parlare, con quella grinta che ai suoi genitori piace tanto, di tutto quello che ha fatto, anche nei minimi particolari, e quando alla sera lo mettono a letto - un'ora prima del solito perchè non ce la fanno davvero più - lui crolla immediatamente.

E loro hanno un po' di tempo per stare da soli.

Fanno l'amore - perchè hanno ancora venticinque anni, non sono vecchi, eh - assicurandosi che sia prima che scoppi il temporale, quella sera, perchè Gennaro ha ancora troppa paura dei fulmini e Alessio non vuole farlo venire mentre è spaventato.

«Alè, ho paura.» gli dice quando si accorge di un tuono, infilandosi immediatamente tra le sue braccia.

Alessio lo stringe con quanta più forza possa avere, e lo sa che non centra nulla, che forse non lo tranquillizzerà, che vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa di poetico e romantico, che è la cosa più banale che possa dire, e che potrebbe fare molto, molto meglio, però è tutto quello che adesso riesce a pensare, ed è la nuda e pura verità.

«Ti amo.»


End file.
